Devil and Angel
by Author tanpa nama
Summary: Saat kami berdua saling mencintai. Semua orang menentang. Kami adalah makhluk dari alam lain yang seharusnya saling membenci. Saling memusuhi. Bukan seperti kami yang saling mencintai—tapi kami yakin. Kami-sama telah menentukan jalan nya untuk kami. Dengan garis takdir yang berbeda dari dunia kami sebelumnya. / Sasuke X Hinata. / Typos—Abal—alur cepat.


Aku menggenggam erat tangan lelaki yang tengah menatapku dengan pandangan nanar itu. Senyumku perlahan muncul. Senyum miris dengan kegetiran pada takdir yang menjadi menyedihkan diantara kami berdua. Aku meremasnya. Menyalurkan apa yang akan aku ucapkan melalui aksara sikapku.

—dan aku tau dia mengetahui tentang itu.

Dia menunduk. Menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam rambut sisinya yang mulai memanjang. Aku kembali tersenyum. Tubuhnya bergetar. Aku tau dia sedang menahan tangis. Tangisan yang menurutnya hanya untuk orang yang lemah, namun sekarang siapa yang rupanya menangis—

"Hei—"

Aku tertawa kecil begitu dia menggeleng kuat ketika aku berniat memaksanya mengadah. Mataku menatap bulan yang tergantung dengan indah di langit sana. Bulan yang tengah menampakkan sinarnya yang menawan. Bersama bintang dan yang lain nya yang juga ikut mencahayakan langit.

—Apakah disana bulan tidak kesepian?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Masashi Kishimoto is Disclamer.**

**SasukeHinata is Pairing**

**Hurt/comfort, Romance and Drama is Genre.**

**Rating is T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Aku menunduk begitu dewan menatapku dengan pandangan tajam. Kedua jemariku meremas pakaian putih yang tengah aku kenakan. Mata Lavenderku tertunduk dan menatap kearah bawah dimana lantai sewarna dengan bajuku memberi cerminan dengan diriku yang berdosa ini.

—seorang malaikat yang tak lagi suci.

Aku tertegun dengan pemikiranku sesaat. Lavenderku terasa memanas begitu pemikiran yang menyakitkan itu menyergapku. Aku seolah menjadi seseorang yang didustai oleh takdir.

"Hyuuga Hinata."

Suaranya yang menggelegar membuatku terasa ciut dalam seketika. Aku tau. Walaupun aku Hyuuga. Kekuatanku tidak sebanding dengan apa yang dia punya. Dia kuat. Dia hebat. Dia raja dalam kekuasaan ini. Dia yang maha memberi kekuatan bagi para malaikat untuk menjalankan tugasnya. Sedangkan aku—meskipun aku malaikat. Aku bahkan tidak ada apa-apanya di hadapan dia.

Aku—Hyuuga Hinata—seorang malaikat yang dilahirkan, bukan malaikat yang diciptakan dari cahaya seperti malaikat yang sebelumnya dia ciptakan. Dia—Hyuuga Hiashi—pria yang menjadi Ayahku, dan seseorang yang diam-diam aku benci.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku menatap kearah depan dengan datar. Semua orang duduk dengan berjejer rapi. Aku tertawa dalam hati begitu pria yang memiliki kedudukan paling tinggi itu menatapku dengan tajam. Tanpa mengindahan rasa hormatku pada orang yang seharusnya aku hormati. Aku tampak acuh. Aku tidak perduli dengan nya.

—karena seorang iblis tidak di ijinkan untuk hormat kecuali kepada penciptanya.

Dan dia bukan penciptaku.

Aku tersenyum sinis dengan pemikiranku barusan. Dadaku bergemuruh hebat dengan pemikiran pemberontak yang melintas di dalam pikiranku. Seolah pembangkang yang memang diciptakan oleh takdir untuk menjadi pengkhianat. Dan aku tersenyum puas akan kenyataan yang memang terjadi itu. Aku merasa puas.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Aku menatapnya dengan datar begitu dia melantunkan namaku dengan nada dingin nya. Kedua tanganku terkepal melihatnya menyeringai dengan menjijikan seperti itu. Aku tidak menghormatinya. Karena dia bukan penciptaku.

Penciptaku adalah manusia.

Aku—Uchiha Sasuke—satu-satunya iblis yang dilahirkan, bukan diciptakan dari api neraka seperti yang dilakukan dia sebelumnya. Dia—Uchiha Fugaku—pria yang menjadi Ayahku, dan orang yang diam-diam aku benci

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Aku tersenyum kecil melihat dia yang terpana menatapku. Aku mengangkat kedua bahuku. Turun memijak tanah di bumi ini. Perlahan-lahan sayap putihku menghilang, dan aku pakaian putih yang aku kenakan tergantikan dengan dress berwarna biru dan blazer putih untuk menutupi bahuku yang terekspos. Tanganku terangkat, dan seketika sebuah manik-manik cantik yang manusia namai gelang melingkar indah di pergelangan tanganku.

Aku tersenyum kecil.

"Kau tampak cantik." Dia mengulurkan tangan nya. Menyentuh wajahku, dan kemudian—aku dan dia sama-sama menjerit kesakitan akibat kulit kami yang saling bersentuhan terbakar.

Aku menutup mataku. Berusaha memulihkan wajahku dalam bentuk sempurna manusia seperti tadi. Namun tetap saja, wujudku akan tetap terbakar saat aku menjelma sebagai malaikat nanti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku menjerit kesakitan saat tanganku yang memegang wajahnya tiba-tiba terbakar. Sekat sialan yang terhalang diantara kami membuatku geram. Aku benar-benar ingin menghancurkan kedua wajah pria sialan itu yang membuat sekat terlarang diantara malaikat dan iblis sepertiku.

Aku menatapnya yang perlahan-lahan bergenerasi. Aku tau, dibalik raut polos itu, dia juga menyimpan luka dan sakit.

Aku mengangkat tanganku. Hingga kini sebuah rajutan yang mereka sebut sebagai sarung tangan tipis transparan berada di kedua tanganku. Sama seperti malaikat disampingku. Dia juga melakukan itu.

Aku tersenyum kecil. Lalu mengulurkan tanganku.

"Ayo pergi."

Aku menarik lembut tangan nya.

—karena kami, hanya bisa bersama jika ada penghalang diantara kulit kami yang telah ternoda.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kami berbaur diantara manusia lain nya. Hiruk pikuk yang terjadi disekitarku membuatku tersenyum kecil. Kami banyak menarik perhatian. Sasuke yang tampan memang tidak bisa berbohong. Semua terjerat pada pesonanya.

—termasuk aku.

Malaikat ternoda yang membuat sekat lain dengan iblis tampan dan menawan sepertinya.

Aku tersadar saat merasakan cekalan erat di jemariku. Matanya yang berwarna Onyx gelap menatap datar kearah depan, namun aku tau, dia sedang mengkhawatirkanku.

Dia—Uchiha Sasuke—pria yang diam-diam menjadi suamiku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku meremas jemarinya yang sedang kugandeng dengan erat begitu merasakan kalau dia melamun. Banyak yang memperhatikan kami. Aku rasa kami berdua cukup menarik perhatian. Kecantikkan nya yang alami memang tidak terhalang, dan semua terpesona padanya.

—termasuk aku.

Iblis pemberontak dan pengkhianat yang membuat sekat lain dengan malaikat suci sepertinya.

Aku mendengus begitu manusia-manusia menyebalkan itu mencuri-curi pandang dengan nya. Wajahnya yang cantik, dan rona merah alami di pipinya membuatku tersenyum tipis.

Dia—Hyuuga Hinata—wanita yang diam-diam menjadi istriku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kami merasa terlena saat pertemuan pertama kami. Pada saat itu ketika aku menyelamatkan seseorang gadis yang berniat bunuh diri di rel kereta hanya karena patah hati. Dia yang telah menggoda gadis tersebut untuk melakukan hal maksiat yang tidak seharusnya dilakukan. Aku menyelamatkan nya. Membawanya kembali dalam jurang takdir yang selama ini tergaris.

Matanya yang Onyx menatapku benci. Aku yang telah menyelamatkan korban misinya. Namun aku merasa bangga.

Itulah pertemuan pertama kami yang ambigu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pertemuan kedua kami yang menjengkelkan adalah saat dia lagi-lagi menyelamatkan orang yang aku goda untuk bunuh diri di jalan raya yang ramai. Aku tidak tau apa motifnya. Saat itu aku benar-benar membencinya saat malaikat polos itu menyelamatkan nya. Membawanya kembali pada jalan lurus yang sengaja aku belokkan.

Matanya yang berwarna Lavender menyorotku lembut. Aku yang telah menyesatkan jalan manusia itu. Namun aku merasa bangga.

Itulah pertemuan kedua kami yang terasa makin ambigu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Aku mengelus tangan nya. Merasakan zat kosong disana yang tadi terbakar. Mataku memejam. Merasakan energiku terpancar keluar. Tangan nya berada di pipiku. Mengeluarkan energinya yang tersimpan untuk menyembuhkan luka bakar akibat sekat yang membatasi kami—yang membuat dua alam kami saling membenci.

Aku merasakan pipiku terisi kembali. Sebuah cahaya hitam yang berbaur pada cahaya putih di dalam tubuhku.

Karena aku pendosa. Aku berhak untuk memiliki sedikitnya cahaya hitam, bukan.

Aku malaikat pendosa yang mengingkari takdir yang dibuat oleh Kami-sama padaku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tangan nya mengelus jemariku yang sedari awal tadi terbakar. Mataku terpejam. Merasakan bagaimana cahaya putih alami itu kembali mengisi sel-sel yang kosong dalam jemariku. Lagi-lagi kami berdua saling menyembuhkan hanya karena sekat sialan yang membatasi keinginan kami yang hanya ingin bersama.

Cahaya putih yang kembali berbaur dengan cahaya hitam milikku.

Karena aku pengkhianat. Aku berhak untuk memiliki sedikitnya cahaya putih, bukan.

Aku iblis pengkhianat yang mengingkari takdir yang dibuat oleh Kami-sama padaku.

* * *

**.**

**.**

—Karena hati kami berdua yang saling mencintai dan saling mengasihi.

**.**

**.**

—Karena hati kami berdua yang terpaut untuk saling mendekat.

**.**

**.**

—Karena kami sama-sama pendosa.

**.**

**.**

—Karena kami sama-sama pengkhianat.

**.**

**.**

—Karena kami sama-sama seseorang yang menginginkan cinta.

**.**

**.**

—Karena kami sama-sama ingin memiliki.

**.**

**.**

Pada hati kami yang selalu kosong.

**.**

**.**

* * *

Mataku menatap nanar pria berambut cokelat dan bermata Lavender yang tengah menatapku dengan pandangan dingin. Tangan nya memegang busur panah warisan Hyuuga yang terjaga dalam peti mati entah selama berada ratus tahun itu dengan ekspresi—entahlah—aku tidak dapat mendeskripsikan nya. Wajahnya tetap dingin. Sementara semua malaikat berjejer rapi dibelakangnya.

Menantikan seorang malaikat pendosa sepertiku dihukum mati.

Dan yang membuatku getir adalah—

—yang akan membunuhku adalah Ayahku sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku mendengus ketika di depanku seorang pria berambut hitam kelam dan bermata hitam berdiri dengan tombak panjangnya yang runcing. Tombak bara yang diambil langsung dari Neraka. Tempat para pemberontak dunia sepertiku diciptakan. Tombak warisan dari Uchiha sebelumnya. Tombak yang selalu membunuh Uchiha-Uchiha yang berkhianat sepertiku.

Semua iblis berjejer rapi di belakangnya dengan mulut terbungkam. Menantikan seorang iblis pengkhianat sepertiku dihukum mati.

Dan yang membuatku ingin tertawa keras adalah—

—yang akan membunuhku adalah Ayahku sendiri.

* * *

**.**

**.**

Ketika kami merasakan ujung runcing itu menyentuh titik dimana kami seharusnya melebur. Kami berlutut. Dengan dada yang mengeluarkan darah. Dengan serpihan-serpihan sayap hitam dan putih yang berterbangan disekitar kami. Kami masih tetap seorang dari alam lain yang dilahirkan oleh manusia.

Kami memiliki darah.

Kami memiliki sakit.

Dan kami memiliki cinta.

Karena itu kami berdua bersama.

Pada jam yang sama. Pada waktu yang sama—dan pada cinta yang sama.

Kami dihukum mati hanya karena melafalkan kata cinta pada dua alam yang berbeda.

Karena kami seorang pengkhianat yang berdosa.

**.**

**.**

* * *

Ketika sayap-sayap itu berterbangan ke langit dengan warna-warna mereka yang contras. Semua orang menunduk hormat. Mengagumi bagaimana cahaya Hitam dan Putih itu terpancar. Dan bagaimana sayap-sayap berbeda warna itu seolah membuktikan cinta kami berdua. Kami tidak meminta pengampunan diantara dosa-dosa kami yang memang seharusnya tidak kami lakukan. Kami mensyukuri adanya pengkhianatan itu pada kami-sama.

Karena pada saat itu. Seluruh malaikat dan Iblis mengetahui adanya cinta yang murni.

Karena pada saat itu—mereka semua mengetahui bagaimana cinta kami berkembang.

* * *

Gadis manis berambut indigo panjang itu mengambil dua sayap berwarna contras yang tiba-tiba berada di halaman rumahnya. Kedua matanya yang berwarna Lavender memperhatikan sayap itu secara seksama. Bulu-bulu halus yang terdiri dari ratusan bahkan ribuan helaian pendek nan lembut disana.

"Kau sedang apa disana, hmm?"

Suara lembut itu mengalun merdu. Membuat gadis manis yang biasa dipanggil Hinata itu mengalihkan kepalanya. Senyumnya terukir dengan manis. Namun keningnya berkerut heran.

Dia melepaskan sayap berbeda warna itu. Kemudian berbalik. Melangkah kearah kedua anak dan suaminya duduk dan bermain bersama.

"Kaa-chan! Obito-nii jaat—"

"Eh! Ita-chan nyalahin Obito—"

"Hei... hei—"

"Ita-chan nya nangis Obi-chan—"

"Bukan salah Obito Kaa-chan—"

* * *

**.**

**.**

Karena pada saat itu—ketika kami di hukum mati—kami tidak menyesal.

Karena kami yakin.

Kami-sama akan menentukan jalan nya sendiri.

Dengan 900 tahun kemudian kami kembali diciptakan dengan wujud yang berbeda. Dengan perumpamaan sebagai manusia yang tidak memiliki sekat—kami diciptakan. Dengan tawa bebas yang meluncur kami dibuat. Karena pada akhirnya kami tercipta kembali dengan takdir bersama. Mempunyai dua orang anak dan empat cucu dimasa tua nanti.

Lalu pada 900 tahun kemudian kami kembali diciptakan. Sebagai cicit-cicitnya dari diri kami sendiri. Kami bangga karena pada saat itu kami mati.

Karena kami bisa hidup bahagia sekarang.

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sayap berwarna putih dan hitam itu terbang. Menembus awan dengan angin yang menerbangkan nya. Cakrawala yang tinggi tidak membuatnya jatuh. Karena mereka bukan sayap biasa. Mereka terlahir dari dua kekuatan hebat yang bergenerasi. Satu malaikat dan Iblis kuat yang sama-sama menyalurkan energinya.

Mereka berpisah. Berpisah jalur dan kembali keperadaban mereka. Dimana Malaikat dan Iblis tinggal.

Yang nantinya sayap-sayap itu akan ditemukan oleh malaikat dan Iblis disana.

—Dan takdir akan kembali terukir seperti halnya Malaikat dan Iblis seperti dulu.

Karena kisah ini bukan hanya sekali dua kali terjadi. Setiap tahun dari 900 tahun kemudian selalu ada yang seperti ini. Karena cerita ini akan terus melantun setelah Malaikat dan Iblis yang telah diciptakan menemukan belahan jiwanya masing-masing kembali.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**


End file.
